Providers of secure user accounts, such as bank accounts, credit card accounts, and/or other secure accounts, may provide phone-based services to their users. For example, users wishing to set up new accounts may call a phone number to speak with an automated account system and/or a live representative. In another example, account holders may call a phone number to speak with an automated account system and/or a live representative in order to resolve issues with their account and/or access account features and/or functions. In another example, users may receive phone calls from the provider, for example when potential account fraud is detected and/or to offer account services. Because the user accounts may be related to sensitive information such as user identity information and/or access to user funds and/or credit, account providers may provide a variety of security measures to safeguard against fraud. In some situations, it may be useful to evaluate whether a caller is who they claim to be.